Seasons of Silver and Gold
by fangirrrrrl129
Summary: Ever is a young noble goddess, the goddess of seasons to be exact and the pearl of her family. Her father wants her to make a play for the royal throne like all noble fathers want their daughters to. So with her luck she catches the eye of not one, but both of the princes. "I know I am but summer to your heart, and not the full four seasons of the year." ― Edna St. Vincent Millay
1. Enter Lady Ever

I own nothing

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be happy with myself. I worry that if I can't be happy with myself, then nobody will ever be happy with me, and that just makes me even more paranoid. It's a cycle, insecurity, unconfidence, and diffidence, it's all a cycle and it's destroying me." - unknown

I loved summer. I'm the goddess of seasons so of course I love all the seasons. But I'm allowed to have my favorites.

I loved the warm nights eating strawberries fresh from the picking and honey with our bare fingers, or making crowns of fragrant wildflowers and pretend like we were marrying princes.

Its sickening how different reality tends to be when your childhood fantasies actually take place.

* * *

My hand fluttered up to nervously play with my hair and were promptly smacked away. I was more nervous than I expected to be, the clock chimed makeing me jump almost knocking all the hairpins off the counter.

The servant didn't say anything, maybe she was used to this type of behavior but It was more likely that she was afraid I would punish her or something crazy like that. I sat there fidgeting for another minute or two before the lady stepped away and out of the room, off to attend to another spoiled lady of the court I presume.

I smoothed my hands on my dress, the thin fabric doing nothing to dry my sweaty palms. I stared myself down in the mirror, nice full lips barely lined with pink gloss and a straight plain nose nothing to ghastly. Natural dirty blond hair that dried in ringlets naturally were pinned up in a messy French braided bun. I had decided to go understated and barely there for the entire thing.

It was my debut in court and I wanted to fly under the radar, my parents obviously weren't going to let that happen. My dress was gorgeous and eye catching, it was made from a very thin floaty fabric dyed so that at the top it was a pale periwinkle that almost perfectly matched my eyes and at the bottom a piercing aqua .

There were a wide variety of jewels arranged to look like rivulets of water that flowed down from were the fabric brought in tight at my waist. The top was short sleeve, very tight, and almost completely sheer was splattered with jewels too, the whole effect was very waterfall like.

If it were up to me I wouldn't be going at all, but I had a responsibility to my family to marry well. Especially after my older sister ran off with the palace baker's assistant. Of course I also had to marry so that my two younger sisters Tereya and Fiyoura could come to court as well.

Anyway this dress looks like it cost as much as the estate so I should probably put it to use.

"My lady"

I jumped at the voice that rang out directly behind me,

"This came for you in the post" The messenger boy held out a small cream envelope with the family crest. A red fox with a olive branch. Joy.

I flipped him a few coins before abandoning all manners and ripping the envelope open.

_My darling daughter,_

_I first want to let you know I am going against your fathers direct orders when I even vaguely hint about what I am about to write._

_There was been an engagement already made by your father and the father of your fiancée that will be announced as a surprise tonight. _

_Let me warn you that the man you will be engaged to knows nothing of this and I will not be able to tell you who as I do not know myself.'_

_I simply wrote this to prepare you and to wish you the best of luck_

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Wrenya_

The piece of paper dropped limp from my fingertips.

I'm going to marry someone.

Soon.

My father already made arrangements.

Not even my mother knows who.

well,

shit.

* * *

I was almost in a daze as my fathers friend Sir Jeffery helped me down the carriage steps. It was him and his family I was living with while at court seeing as there estate was within riding distance from the palace grounds.

Sir Jeffery was a older man with a amazing capacity of patience and a twinkle in his eye. His wife Lady Theria was much the same with a beauty of the flesh that rivaled the beauty of her heart. They had five children, four boys - Henry the scholar who was just a little older than me, Isaac the diplomat with his fathers patience about my age, Terio a young handsome wallflower with a passion for archery, and Winston the mischievous youngster. They also had a daughter named Keeleigh who was my best childhood friend though she was quite a bit younger than me.

I grew up quite a bit in their care, I learned archery from Terio, how to keep a straight face and charm a noble from Issac, how to sew a wound and find my way home using only the stars from Henry, how to make silly faces across a ballroom from Keeleigh, and how to ride a horse and steal food from the kitchens from Winston.

I loved them all so much.

"It'll be alright Ever"

Sir Jeffery's warm, calm voice cut through my foggy panicked brain

I smiled at him trying to remember what Isaac taught me

_"Just put your emotions in a tiny box Ev, they don't matter anymore what matters is how the other persons see's and thinks you feel like."_

I took a deep breath, we had already reached the ballroom door.

They loomed before me huge and glided, radiating warmth and majestic power.

The Herald looked at me for conformation.

I nodded.

His voice was so loud it rang in my eyedrums.

"Lady Ever of the House Mervyn"

and then the din of clapping.

* * *

sooooo what do you guys think. Continue or scrap?

Ever's dress is posted on my profile page :)


	2. Not Quite Cinderella

I own nothing except my original characters

* * *

___"Truth will always be truth, regardless of lack of understanding, **disbelief** or ignorance." - W. Clement Stone_

Shocking purples, brilliant oranges, vibrant yellows, and bubbly pinks. But no rich reds or emerald greens, nobody dared to wear the prince's colors.

The ballroom was like nesting ground for a herd of brightly colored peacocks.

and all of their eyes were on me.

I walked down the flight of stairs like I had been taught. Not to slow and not to fast, chin up, smile but no teeth, take each step deliberately but keep your head level, and the most important rule of all. DO NOT under any circumstances trip or fall down those all important stairs.

It was considered bad mojo, like jinxing it or something. I could practically feel the heat of their gaze's like a burning under my skin. They were all waiting to see if I would muck it up. Like my sister did.

With each step my heart thudded in my chest, with each step my feet grew heavier, dragging me down, with each step I was coming closer and closer to my engagement to a mystery man.

I made it to the bottom without any mishaps and took my seat at the banquet table between Sir Jeffery and Isaac who volunteered to accompany us.

"Feeling a little wobbly up there?" he smirked at me knowingly, pointing out the faint flush of my cheeks and the barely noticeable sheen of sweat.

I simply rolled my eyes stifling the urge to whack him upside the heads as I would normally do.

" you did marvelous Lady Ever" Sir Jeffery chimed in giving me a warm smile. Almost like magic my nerves faded and I grinned back.

* * *

Dinner dragged on for a long time, people gossiping and sampling rare delicacies that made my mouth water.

I popped a piece of some rare fruit that I couldn't pronounce the name of in my mouth._ Maybe court won't be so bad after all, I could certainly get used to this._

I watched Isaac out of the corner of my eye and wondered not for the first time tonight if maybe It was him I was betrothed too. I watched the way his evergreen eyes light up as he laughed at a ridiculous joke and the way his auburn hair caught the light. I would certainly marry him If he asked.

But the way mother had put it made it seem as if I had either already accepted or didn't have a choice. Either way it seemed unlikely, there wouldn't be a huge announcement like the one expected for a simple engagement between two heirs to modest land, money, and influence. No, I shook my head sadly, I most likely wasn't engaged to Isaac.

Eventually all the young couples led the way to the dance floor and the musicians stuck up a merry tune. I spent the first ten songs getting passed around from nobleman to nobleman like it was a grown up game of hot potato.

I got spun all the way through a jig, stepped on through a square dance, pulled through a dance where we all moved in one big circle, and dipped and nearly dropped through a waltz. I finally put an end to this night of tragic dance partners by "benching" myself in a luxurious chair in the corner.

The farther this night progressed the more tense I became, Every time The Allfather set his goblet down my heart jumped to my throat. But every time he sat back in his chair and continued his conversation with the person sitting next to him.

It

was

driving

me

crazy

* * *

I was still sitting in the corner sulking when a pair of finely pressed black trousers came to a stop in front of me. I looked up immediately startled out of my in-depth analysis of my nails.

I looked up into Prince Loki's face, immediately straightening my back and flushing with embarrassment and anticipation.

He smirked down at me before extending a hand "May I have this dance, my lady?"

I stare at the hand for a moment before flushing even darker and doing something that surprised even me.

I took it.

He led me out to the dance floor just as a intimate waltz was starting taking the lead with ease.

I studied his face, I had heard more rumors about him than I had hairs on my head. The ones about him being handsome were defiantly true.

He had glossy black hair that was cut a little shorter than his shoulders. His porcelain skin was flawless and he may not be as bulky as his brother but I could feel his muscle under his shirt and his eyes... ohhh his eyes.

They were a brilliant emerald and they seemed to peer right into your soul. It made me shiver in a good way.

"Do I meet your expectations?"

"To be honest I didn't have any expectations"

"No?"

"I don't usually have expectations for people I never plan on meeting"

He quirked a eyebrow at this "you came to court but never expected to meet a prince of Asgard?"

I made a face "Coming to court was a bit of a last minute thing and I didn't think that far ahead... and I wouldn't even be here if my si-"

I grimaced

"you mean if your sister hadn't ran off with one of my cooks apprentice's" gave me a tiny grin

"you may not have had expectations about my person but you've certainly heard the rumors. I know what goes on in my own palace Lady Ever Rowandaughter"

My blood started to heat up, He may be a prince but I thought princes were supposed to have manners! He has no right to act like a entitled no it all ass.

I was irritated and my face surely showed it because he immediately stopped antagonizing me, but he didn't apologize either.

"I'm lucky I got to this beautiful new lady of the court before my brother did." he gave me another one of those heart melting smiles making my cheeks flush before dipping me back.

He was nothing like the other partners I had had before I felt strong and safe and elegant in his arms.

The dance ended all to soon after that and I was sure he was going to trade me in for another girl but he kept dancing with me straight through 4 more dances and I was so enamored by my new found royal dance partner I didn't notice another royal standing up at the head table to make an announcement.

The AllFather hit his spear Gungnir on the glossy floor _thump... thump... thump... _It brought everything to a standstill.

My stomach dropped _ this was it, it had to be it. _

He looked around grandly

"Citizens of Asgard and members of my court I have a very special announcement to make. A engagement has been made and a very joyous union will take place here in two months. Of course this engagement has been made without the participates knowledge so I can imagine the humor we will get out of seeing their faces tonight."

He pause smiling down at everybody from his throne in a very grandfatherly fashion.

"I am happy to announce that Asgard will have a Queen and that Lady Ever Rowandaughter is engaged to my son and future king of Asgard Prince Thor Odinson"

* * *

humph that was hard to write

reviews are pop tarts and coffee for Thor and dramatic scarves for Loki

mwah love y'all ciao!


	3. First impressions? umm not so great

I own nothing except my own original characters

* * *

"Arranged marriage is like a blind date...except that date is supposed to last for a lifetime." - unknown

I am a pretty steady person by normal standards. So you know its really bad when my jaw hits the floor so hard I actually fell forward.

yeah

I was that surprised.

It was like time had frozen, all of the thoughts pounded through my head faster than I could comprehend the things that were happening around me.

I wonder if this is what it feels like when you die, On the outside looking in. Having a first hand view of whats going on but being trapped, unable to do anything to stop it.

that how I feel.

I could feel my lips curve in a smile, I could feel myself gliding across the floor. Parting the crowd like the red sea drowning in their searing red death glares and chilled by their icy cold judgmental stares.

I could feel myself take the Allfather's extended hand, I could feel myself mounting the steps, each one's weight resonating inside my mind.

I could feel myself turn as my mind screamed at me to run, as far and as fast as I can. The only thing I remember from that point on is a beautiful collage of spun gold and deep lustful red.

* * *

I woke slowly filled with a comforting warmth.

I rolled yawning and stretching before cracking an eyelid.

and then promptly screaming bloody murder.

* * *

I sat crisscrossed on the center of the bed as I watched my fiancce sit back slowly a pained expression on his face. I gave him a sheepish look

awkward silence prevailed for a few minutes before Thor cleared his throat seeming to remember what brought him to startle me awake in my chambers at the butt crack of dawn in the first place.

"I would like to request that you spend the day with me" he said throwing in the dashing smile that made every girl melt to the floor in a sticky makeupy pool of lust and hopeless romance.

lucky for me and unfortunately for him I wasn't most girls.

I could see that smile for exactly what it was. A sign of nervousness, he was obviously trying to charm me because he thought the request couldn't stand on its own.

However I was to curious to refuse, But I waited a few more seconds to watch him sweat.

"I would love to join you for the day" I said allowing a small smile.

His face burst into a grin that seemed to be my rooms own personal sun "than I shall meet you in the gardens, my lady" he then bowed taking his leave.

I dressed in a light emerald gown, and upon my lady in waiting Geneva's insistence the one that had short sheer sleeves and showed a good amount of cleavage.

I laughed when she posed with the other one, mint colored with a high neckline and a almost shapeless form, Making a silly face she crowed.

"look at me I'm Lady Ever the fiancé to the most lusted after man in all of the Realms and I dress like a seasick nun and wear my hair in a bun. "

I cackled at her ridiculousness before rolling my eyes and letting my hair tumble down in its natural ringlets.

She smirked before attacking my face with the dark red lipstick.

"Don't act like you haven't thought about how handsome he is or about how your wedding night will be."

I gave her a stunned look before blushing, that's exactly what I had been thinking this morning during are awkward lull in conversation.

"but I hear that your lusting after the Silver-tongued trickster" she gave me a devious grin.

I gaped at her "I AM NOT" I protested she looked doubtful.

I pouted "how did you find out"

She gave me a "are you an idiot" look

"servants gossip and everybody knows they see all" she gave me a pointed look

"but they aren't the only ones who notice so just be careful 'kay" I nodded feeling more like a scolded and embarrassed child by the second.

"Either way its doesn't matter who you like, because your engaged to the crown prince now." she grinned

"I don't think you made the greatest impression though" she said motioning me to close my eyes.

I winced as memories from just ten minutes earlier flickered through my mind

* * *

_I woke slowly, filled with a comforting warmth._

_I rolled yawning and stretching before cracking an eyelid._

_and then promptly screaming bloody murder as I looked into a set of startled deep blue eyes attached to a chiseled, handsome face._

_of course that didn't register right away, My mind automatically switches to fight and flight mode_

_I rolled away from the person kneeling at the side of the bed, in the process sweeping my leg out behind me. _

_Normally that would whack somebody in the gut with enough force to knock the breath out of them and if I'm lucky cause them to stumble backwards._

_Unfortunately for my not so vicious attacker he was much taller then the average man and these beds were much shorter than I was used to. _

_So my heel swung directly into his groin at full force._

_He immediately doubled over wheezing like an asthmatic as he sprayed at various lines of creative curses like hot oil. _

_I stared at him completely useless for a moment before my brain caught up with my body. _

_"Oh I am sooo sorry" I kneeled beside his hunched over form _

* * *

"Looking back it could have gone better" I conceded as Geneva smirked at me.

"ummmhmmm" I scowled

"but I my defense he was the one who came into my chambers before I was awake and decided to kneel close to me."

"whatever helps you sleep better at night" I rolled my eyes before sticking out my tongue, already halfway out the door.

she called out after me

"knock'em dead sweetie"


	4. Frost at Midnight

I own nothing

* * *

"Touch. It is touch that is the deadliest enemy of chastity, loyalty, monogamy, gentility with its codes and conventions and restraints. By touch we are betrayed and betray others ... an accidental brushing of shoulders or touching of hands ... hands laid on shoulders in a gesture of comfort that lies like a thief, that takes, not gives, that wants, not offers, that awakes, not pacifies. When one flesh is waiting, there is electricity in the merest contact."  
― Wallace Stegner, _Angle of Repose _

The garden was a beautiful maze of foreign flowers

I didn't really notice though because I was to enthralled by watching my soon to be husband.

I was skeptical at first that we would ever have any sort of relationship, even friendship. I had heard many rumors about the first born prince, plenty about his swoon worthy masculineness varying in success at making my cheeks burst into flames. Almost as many on his combat skills with his hammer Mjollnir but I had also heard rather scathing comments on his lack of intelligence.

I had expected him to immediately direct the conversation towards battle but I was pleasantly surprised.

_"I hope you slept well" he offered after a few minutes of silence_

_"yes very well" _

_awkward silence reigned._

_"you know my brother and I used to hide in these bushes and play tricks on the people who passed by when we were young." _

_This perked my interest "really" I arched an inquisitive eyebrow._

_He grinned obviously pleased at my interest, "yes I remember this one younger girl who was particularly nasty and one day while she was walking with a suitor."_

_He gestured at us "almost like we are now, she looked down and suddenly found that her dress had suddenly become a collage of various rotten fruits and dead animals."_

_I gaped at him as he chuckled at my astonishment "of course it was just an illusion my brother had manipulated but she still fainted, and then when she got up she was convinced she was mad, but then started squalling about how the dirt had ruined her dress." _

_I shook my head as peals of genuine laughter escaped my mouth. "I most defiantly can picture that" I giggled "was she particurlarly pretty?"_

_He pulled a face "in a forest of flowers she was the ivy to your rose."_

He then went to ridiculous lenghs to make me smile calling it "the single most beautiful thing in the world" making me smile even more.

I couldn't help but be surprised by how charismatic and genuine he was it was almost surreal.

then of course we were interrupted.

"Ahhh my friend I would have come if I knew you were courting a beautiful lady" Fandral a third of the famous Warriors Three came bounding up, giving me a flirty wink.

I gave him a small smile shaking my head he reminded me more of a hyper child than a womanizer and more like a overgrown puppy than a warrior but he had a fierce reputation for both.

"however I must insist that you join us in our practice" he announced extravagantly "and you must bring the lovely lady of course". he added smirking

Thor obviously wanted to go but as he opened his mouth to presumably turn down the offer for my sake I cut in.

"I would love to see" I beamed them down "lead the way"

* * *

It was actually very entertaining to watch them mock battle, even though I winced every time they swung their weapons.

This went on for quiet some time, them losing to Thor every time, and me clapping politely.

before

"Lady Ever would you like to show off your weapons prowess?" Sif said giving me a evil smirk that made my blood boil

what was she playing at?

I eyed the bow and arrow while Thor brushed her off "a lady of her status doesn't need to learn to use a weapon" he said pompously before adding "especially with myself being her betrothed".

I could feel the rage bubbling up in my gut, Gods I knew he was to good to be true.

I stormed down the step brushing past Thor to pick up the Longbow stringing it up with nimble fingers.

as I weighed the royal arrows in an experienced hand my mind drifted to Terio, he taught me everything I know about archery and we were fast friends it hand my heart ache for my adopted family.

I cast that out of my mind as I took my place about 60m from the target and brought the bow to full draw.

I took deep breathes letting the rest of my body relax, I blocked out the whispered bets between Volstagg and Fandral, and tried to ignore the weight of drilling gaze from a distant figure on the Castle balcony that made me shiver.

I took one last breathe listening to my blood thrumming in my ears before letting the entire quiver of arrows fly in rapid succession.

I let out the huge breathe I hadn't even known I had been holding as I surveyed the target.

the majority of the arrows were clustered in the center with one or two arrows that were still impressively close to the center.

I felt the grin blossoming across my face but I contained it, limiting myself to a small smirk.

I wasn't a master archer by any means, the was Terio's job but I could defiantly hold my own.

I turned relishing there looks of various degrees of shock, and placed my bow and quiver on their stands retrieving the arrows methodically and returning them to the quiver.

By this time everybody had come alive, Sif was half glowering half grinning like an idiot and Volstagg gave me a conspiratorial wink as he collected his money from a sheepish Fandral. I brushed past them all not even paying Thor a bit of attention, but by the time I was going up the steps I couldn't contain my grin any more as I heard Volstagg say with a smirk in his voice.

"you've really got your work cut out for you with this one lad"

* * *

I spent a good chunk of my day wandering the hall before somehow I inevitably end up in the Royal Library.

The room is cavernous with huge windows and even bigger bookshelves that span entire walls.

I was pretty damn happy.

about an hour into my browsing I was surprised by someone, or more accurately somebody's voice.

_"Therefore all seasons shall be sweet to thee, Whether the summer clothe the general earth"_

I whirled to the left towards his voice but there was no one there.

"_With greenness, or the redbreast sit and sing Betwixt the tufts of snow on the bare branch_"

I his voice suddenly appeared to my right, echoing in my ears.

"_Of mossy apple-tree, while the nigh thatch Smokes in the sun-thaw; whether the eave-drops fall_"

I close my eyes as his velvet voice sends shivers down my spin and raises goose bumps on my skin.

"_Heard only in the trances of the blast, Or if the secret ministry of frost_"

I could feel it, the weight of his gaze so familiar.

"_Shall hang them up in silent icicles, Quietly shining to the quiet Moon_."

His warm breathe caressed the cool skin of my neck as he finished the last lines of the poem.

"Frost at Midnight by Samuel Taylor Coleridge"

my voice sounded weak and horse even to my own ears

"so you do know Midgardian Poetry" I feel something in the air shift as he turns mocking "a trait I'm sure my brother will appreciate... along with your skills in archery"

I turn abruptly nose to nose with his handsome face, I say nothing just study him. my insides heating up with lust as I take in his features one more time, and breathe in his scent, something completely his own. At mixture of pine and leather with winter and ice that is rich and warm but chills the back of your throat.

He leans in his lips tickling my ear as my insides melt to absolute mush.

"you look brilliant in my color"

and then he's gone with nothing more then pine, leather, and ice to prove he was ever here

* * *

Yay! take that writers block!

sooo Thor and Ever or Loki and Ever it can go either way and It mostly depends on what you readers think sooooo comment!


End file.
